The invention relates to the field of post tension systems for strengthening concrete. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved anchor and method for reducing corrosion on the wire strands of a post-tension tendon.
Mono-strand tendons typically comprise a seven wire strand cable or tendon placed within a plastic or elastomeric sheath. A seven wire tendon is formed with six wires helically wrapped around a central core wire.
Wire cable corrosion is a significant concern in post tension systems. Such corrosion occurs when water, salt and other corrosive agents contact the metallic tendon materials. Tendon failure typically occurs due to water intrusion into the interstices between the tendon and is typically concentrated at tendon ends or anchors.
Such failure also occurs at portions of the tendon damaged segments caused during installation. The installation of tendons typically occurs in a rugged construction environment where the tendons can be damaged by equipment, careless handling and contact with various site hazards. When the elastomeric sheath is punctured, a water leak path contacting the wire tendon is established. The puncture must be patched to resist water intrusion between the sheath and tendon. The puncture and patch can create a discontinuity between the tendon and the sheath, and this discontinuity can impede proper installation and performance of the tendon.
One conventional technique for providing extra protection in corrosive environments is to increase the thickness of the plastic sheath covering the tendon. A plastic sheath at least forty one-thousandths of an inch (“mils” thick can be formed around the tendon to resist abrasion and puncture damage. Although this approach provides incremental protection against leakage, a thicker sheath does not provide redundant protection to the tendon steel.
Another technique for providing extra protection in corrosive environments uses seals and grease-filled pockets for blocking water intrusion into the central tendon core. Oil or grease is pumped into the exposed tendon end to fill the interstices at the tendon ends, however this procedure does not protect the internal wire strands forming the tendon.
Another technique for resisting high corrosion environments is to specially coat or otherwise treat the individual wire strand with an electrostatic fusion-bonded epoxy to a thickness between one and five mils thick. Similar wire coating techniques use galvanized wire and other corrosion resistant wires within the multiple wire cables to form a corrosion resistant tendon. Significant effort has been made to create improved corrosion resistant materials compatible with the exterior sheaths and resistant to corrosion. Corrosion resistant materials typically have an affinity to metal and are capable of displacing air and water. Additionally, such materials are relatively free from tendon attacking contaminants such as chlorides, sulfides and nitrates. However, such tendons are expensive and the effectiveness of such corrosion resistant materials may not resist corrosion after the tendon is damaged.
Tendon corrosion typically occurs near the post-tension anchors because the outer sheath is removed from the wire tendon at such locations. To protect the bare wire from corrosion, protective tubes are connected to the anchor and are filled with grease or other corrosion preventative material. This conventional practice is demonstrated by different post-tension systems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,199 to Northern (1993) disclosed tubular members and connecting caps for attachment to an anchor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,185 to Sorkin (1998) disclosed split tubular members for attachment to and anchor and for installation over the tendon. U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,102 to Sorkin (1999) disclosed a tubular member having a locking surface for improving the connection to an anchor, and a cup member and extension for engagement on the other side of the anchor. U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,278 to Sorkin (2000) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,023,894 to Sorkin (2000) also disclosed a tubular member having a locking surface to improve the connection to an anchor. U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,356 to Sorkin (2000) disclosed attachable tubular members filled with corrosion resistant grease.
A need exists for an improved post-tension seal for preventing fluid intrusion into the inner part of a post-tension anchor. The system should be compatible with existing installation procedures and should resist the risk of water intrusion into contact with internal tendon wires.